


Subject A4 - the Alpha

by the_silver_paladin



Series: Alyssa Stilinski's Glade Misadventures [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Newt (Maze Runner), BAMF Stiles, Canon Compliant, Depressed Newt (Maze Runner), Derek Hale is Good at Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Isaac Lahey Feels, Lovesick Minho, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Sarcasm, Sassy Minho (Maze Runner), Scared Isaac Lahey, Scott is Not the Greatest Friend, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, Stressed Stiles Stilinski, The Gladers Deserve a Break, Thomas is a good boyfriend, WICKED | WCKD Is Not Good, even though they say they are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_silver_paladin/pseuds/the_silver_paladin
Summary: The first things Alyssa remembers are her name, a pair of amber colored eyes, and a boy's voice saying that he'll be there for her no matter what. But why does she feel so alone? And why does a guy keep flirting with her?The last thing Isaac remembers before passing out is Alyssa screaming in terror. He has to keep Alyssa's disappearance a secret from Stiles. Otherwise, the snarky teen will grab an extra-large branch of Mountain Ash, wrap it in Wolfsbane, roll it in Mistletoe, and. . . . Well, you get the gist.





	1. Rise and Shine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Alyssa, our young Stilinski protagonist, and the setting for her POV is revealed, as well as Minho's crush and a growing rivalry. What chaos will ensue?

Alyssa woke up to a cold, dark elevator. She was surrounded by crates, and she immediately shivered. She'd never been so cold in her life. . . .  


The elevator jolted to a stop, causing Alyssa to yelp. The doors - which, for some freaky reason, were at the top - opened with a loud groan. Alyssa instinctively flinched away from the blinding light that shone through.  


A shocked murmur of voices - male, all of them ranging in pitch, which meant the age range was varied - rang through her ears. A boy leaped into the box-esque room and extended a hand. He was roughly seventeen, Asian, and muscular, with short jet-black hair and kind eyes. His voice was slightly deep and held authority. It sent shivers down Alyssa's spine as he said, "Day One, Greenie. Rise and shine!"  


Alyssa hesitantly took his hand and was immediately thrust into the world of the Glade. 

***timeskip to the Bonfire brought to you by Chadwick Boseman saying that T'Challa is dead instead of revealing spoilers*** 

Alyssa was now versed in the lingo of the Gladers - that's what the group of boys had dubbed themselves years ago, according to the one in charge, Alby - and was sitting with the boy who had pulled her out of the box. His name was Minho, and he was the leader, or Keeper, of a group of Gladers called the Runners. Minho had a small smirk on his face as he tried a bunch of crappy pick-up lines on her. He was drunk off his ass, but come on, man! Learn some originality, will ya? 

The Glade's second-in-command, Newt, eventually saved Alyssa from Minho's poor attempts at flirting, bless his heart. He snickered, "Don't mind Minho. He flirts with anything that breathes." Alyssa laughed as she took a sip of water. "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock, I noticed. I'm not an idiot." Newt raised his hands in surrender as he yelped, "I never said you were! Calm down there, Greenie!" 

"Aw, come on, Newt! Quit monopolizing the Greenbean and let her fight a little, huh?" This latest voice belonged to Gally, the Keeper of the Builders. Minho, Alby, Newt, Chuck, Winston, and Thomas had all warned Alyssa to avoid him. Alyssa narrowed her eyes as she glared at the boy and sniped, "Dream on, pal. I'm not gonna stoop to your level." The boys - excluding Gally - were all blown away by the snark. Thomas yelled, "WHOA! SHOTS FIRED!" Minho crowed, "ROASTED!" Newt managed to gasp in between peals of laughter, "You need Loki to fix that burn?" 

Gally glared at Alyssa, who matched his glare with three times the Keeper's ferocity. Long story short, this meant war.


	2. You Have Gotta Be Kidding Me. . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Isaac, the McCall Pack, and the Hale Pack. Let's just hope Isaac is better at keeping secrets than Tom Holland. . . .

Isaac awoke to the concerned faces of Derek, Peter, Chris, and Cora. Naturally, the first thing out of his mouth was, "Where's Alyssa?!" Derek sighed. Cora and Peter exchanged a look. Chris awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. 

Okay, that was fishy. Chris freaking Argent NEVER got worried. Isaac raised an eyebrow. Peter sighed, "By the time we got there, Alyssa had disappeared. There was neither sight nor scent of her." 

Isaac was saddened by the news, naturally. But his resolve to keep Alyssa Stilinski safe was stronger than ever before. It was then and there that he decided to investigate and keep it a secret from Stiles. 

***timeskip to the next day brought to you by a video of the Avengers: Endgame cast singing a "We Didn't Start the Fire" spinoff like the lil dorks they are*** 

Isaac was tired, but he never let it show. He had stayed up all freaking night working on his investigation, and he had a very promising lead. He didn't talk to anyone at school, but the fact that Alyssa wasn't there made pretty much everyone suspicious - especially the McCall Pack. 

Great. Just what he needed - a Werewolf, a Banshee, a Kitsune, a Werecoyote and his girlfriend's protective older brother getting on his case about Alyssa. Isaac made it a personal point to avoid the McCall Pack, especially now that everyone except for them was grilling him about Alyssa's disappearance. Isaac normally avoided the McCall Pack, but today was just not his lucky day. 

At practice that afternoon, Stiles grabbed Isaac by the lacrosse jersey and snarled, "If you don't find my baby sister soon, I'll break off an extra-large branch of Mountain Ash, wrap it in Wolfsbane, roll it in Mistletoe and shove it up your frickin - !" Thank God Scott intervened with a surprised, "Stiles, he gets it! Sheesh!" Isaac gave the Alpha a grateful smile, which was returned. 

Isaac backflopped onto his bed at the renovated Hale House, exhausted. He had spent the day avoiding people - Mundanes and the Supernatural alike - and he pushed himself beyond his own limits at practice, which resulted in a lecture from Derek about respecting his boundaries. Long story short, Isaac's day has gone to crap. 

Isaac zonked out the minute his head hit the pillow. But the weird thing was, he heard a woman's voice echo in his ears. All he heard was, "WICKED is good. . . . " What the ever-loving hell did that mean? But one thing was for sure - Isaac's life was about to change for the weirder.


End file.
